Taking Chances
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: A poor choice of a marriage partner turns out to be the best thing to even happen to Harry as they take a chance at happiness.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Title: **Taking Chances

**Rating: **Mature

**Pairing: **Percy/Harry

**Word Count:** 11000

**Warnings: **slash: male/male, underage (18/14), kissing.

**Summary: **A poor choice of a marriage partner turns out to be the best thing to even happen to Harry as they take a chance at happiness.

_"One way to learn tolerance is to take the time to really understand other people's motives. Yes, you're right. Harry is often given an erroneous first impression of someone and he has to learn to look beneath the surface. When you look beneath the surface he has sometimes found that he is being fooled by people. And on other occasions he has found very nice surprises." - J.K. Rowling_

**Taking Chances**

When Cornelius Fudge first thought of reigning in Harry Potter, the boy was thirteen, and Sirius Black had just escaped from Azkaban. At first it had been to keep the boy safe, couldn't have a murderer after the boy-who-lived, could we? And so he had ordered a quiet audit to the Potter's vault, thinking that, perhaps the goblins would find something useful...

Well, they did find something useful, a handful of marriage contracts that had never been signed. There was one with the Selwynn family, which Cornelius immediately discarded, another with the Plunkett Family, which had ended a while ago, so he put aside. There were the Longbottoms, the Thicknesses, the Dolohovs... After a few more minutes leafing through the copy of the contracts, Cornelius Fudge finally found two that were potentially helpful. Two marriage contracts, one between the Bones and the Potters and the other between the Weasleys and the Potters.

He kept the two contracts, just waiting to see which gender the last Potter preferred. If he was fond of girls, wonderful, Cornelius could still reign in Amelia Bones. If Potter preferred males... well the Weasleys had six boys and one of them had to be an asset to the Ministry!

It was at the start of Harry's fourth year that Cornelius put his plan in motion. A visit to the Dursleys took care of the guardian's signature for Harry's side, and having Amelia collect Arthur's signature was no trouble at all.

All in all, Cornelius Fudge was very pleased with himself come Halloween and the whole fiasco with the tri-wizard tournament.

x

The door closed with a quiet 'click' behind Harry Potter and Percy Weasley. Both teens were extremely pale as they walked inside their new rooms. Rooms for the newly weds, Dumbledore had insisted, saying that, despite it all, it was a wonderful occasion.

Sometimes Harry wondered just how sane the Headmaster was.

The bonding – an everlasting, 'till death really did them apart deal – had been done that afternoon, the Minister had attended, along with the Weasley Family, the Board of Governors, some Professors and Hermione. And Harry found himself often wishing that Merlin, and God, and all the other deities would bless Hermione. While everyone else had acted cheerful (even if somewhat strained as was the case with the Weasleys, and Ron still refused to talk to him), Hermione had been Harry's fort, she had been there when he came back with the news that he was formally engaged to their former Head boy, Percy Weasley.

While Percy was busy glaring at his father and doing everything he possibly could to end the engagement, Hermione had been there to see him break down, had been there to help collect the pieces of his shattered life.

Oddly enough, after Percy had gotten over the news and accepted that there was nothing they could do to cancel the agreement, he had helped as well. Harry had never thought he would bother, Percy had never paid any sort of special attention to him before.

But that had been directly after Halloween, and now it was November 20th, just four days until the first task, the night of his wedding.

Percy sat apart from him, staring into the fireplace and Harry couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a deep breath for courage. He couldn't help but wonder if this feeling was usual for other married couples. But then, most couples loved each other, Harry and Percy hardly ever interacted, and now they were married. Since Harry was still underage, Percy had to be the one to take care of the Potter accounts, it was a tremendous responsibility.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, twisting the hem of his white robes. They were wearing white, the colour of hope, the colour a marriage was supposed to be made of.

Percy shook his head. "It's not your fault, Harry. None of this is. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." Percy said, trying to smile even though their situation was beyond awkward.

"It's not your fault either."

"Not directly, no, but my father's signature sealed this for us. I'm sorry it happened, you're fourteen, you shouldn't be worrying about marriage until you're at least twenty."

"You're not twenty ei-" The rest of Harry's speech was interrupted by a yawn. And Percy stared at him with sudden realization. Harry was fourteen. And he had had one hell of a day.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he whispered, getting up and heading to the bedroom.

He was not at all surprised when he saw only one bed.

Percy was, however, surprised to see a very pale and shaking Harry slowly start to disrobe before sitting on the bed to start removing his shoes and eventually, his robes. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as he looked at the other boy.

"What are you doing?"

Harry just looked at him, seemingly like a frightened animal. Percy swallowed bile, was Harry expecting - seriously expecting to - to...?

"Don't w-we have to - to..." Harry faltered, he couldn't say it, couldn't even contemplate the possibility. He wasn't in love with Percy! And you should only do _that_ with someone you loved. Right?

"No, no we don't," Percy immediately denied.

"But the Minister said -"

"The Minister is a bubbling idiot who has never been put in this situation!" Percy snapped, some of his frustration finally showing though the calm façade of the past few days. He took a deep breath, to try and reign in his temper, when he saw Harry blanch and inch away from him. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Harry. If you want to have sex, fine. If you don't want to at this moment, we can wait. If you never want to have sex with me, that's fine too, just don't force yourself to do something just because some moron said so." Percy shrugged, sitting on the bed.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed before he could utter half-formed words, he settled for nodding before escaping to the bathroom, for his night routine.

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Harry woke up entwined with Percy, and ended up waking his husband when he left the bed. Neither said anything that morning.

By night-time, neither had said a word to each other.

Harry heard the shuffle of blankets from the other side of the bed, and couldn't help but turn to look at Percy from his place snuggled under the blankets. His eyes were unfocused without his glasses on so he could only see a red blob on top of a human shaped black blob. Harry guessed that Percy was still wearing his work robes.

"Percy?"

"Sorry, just... had a rather shitty day," Percy grumbled.

Harry thought he sounded grumpy, or maybe just frustrated. Should he ask what was wrong? Would it be presumptuous of him? Would Percy even take his offer seriously? They were married after all, but it didn't mean anything. Harry had only seen two types of marriage, the Dursleys, who had settled for a marriage of companionship but without love, and the Weasleys, who had a marriage based on lukewarm love as far as Harry could see, he wanted his marriage to be different from both of those.

Percy stared at Harry, not actually _looking_, but wondering if Harry would hear him out. He had the absolute worst day since he had begun working, but still... would Harry even care about it? About him? They were married, but they didn't have to have fond feelings for each other, the only thing they needed to do was live together and tolerate each other while they had company over.

But Percy didn't want a marriage like that. He admitted, if only to himself, that he wanted love in a marriage and companionship. He wanted that passionate fire; he wanted to feel desire for his companion. Ideally, he had thought of a girl rather than a boy, but maybe... Percy put his glasses back on and looked over at Harry. He stared at Harry's dark hair that was all over the place, the dark red of his lips... Percy's gaze snapped back to Harry's eyes, and he forced himself to ask the question.

"Would you mind hearing me out?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

With a relieved sigh, Percy turned on his side towards Harry, his left hand supporting his head as he watched the interested green eyes.

"The day started fine, I got there and was waiting on Mr. Crouch when out of nowhere comes Ludo Bagman, saying I had been promoted to be the Minister's sidekick and that I wouldn't be working there anymore."

"I'm guessing that's not good?"

"It would be, if it was on my own merits, and not because of our marriage." Percy took a deep breath, steeling himself for a probable rant. "The Minister told me, in no uncertain terms, that he wants me to spy on you, he wants updates on our married life." He sneered.

"Is he a pervert?"

"What?"

"Is he a pervert?" Harry repeated, staring owlishly at Percy. They were closer now, and Harry could see Percy's face twisted in a mix of amusement, exasperation and annoyance, Percy's face looked like Ron's a bit, so it was easy to read him.

"I think so, but still, to have the gall to come up to me and tell me he wants updates on my private life? And the excuse he gave me!" Percy groaned, his face suddenly flushing.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"He told me that since I was working in the Ministry, and I was married to such an upstanding citizen, it was not only my civic duty, but also in my best interests to keep him updated on your daily life." Percy breathed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"A-and, what did you tell him?" Harry whispered, he had known that Percy was ambitious, and would love to get higher up in the Ministry, but would he rea-

"I told him to go to hell and that I quit," Percy said, suddenly ashamed, though he wasn't ashamed about quitting.

"You what?"

"I quit, told him that he had absolutely no right to demand information on our private life, and stormed out of his office. I gathered my things and left the Ministry. I'm - I'm unemployed right now, I'm sorry." Percy whispered, face flushed.

Harry blinked at him before he smiled at his husband, the first meaningful talk they had ever had, Harry thought it had gone rather well. "It's okay, better to be unemployed than to be without morals, at least that's what I think."

"I guess..."

"If anything, you can help me with the tournament, and we're at Hogwarts, we don't have to worry about things for a while."

"I don't like being dependant on people, Harry." Percy sighed.

"I don't either, but I'm sure we can cope for a bit."

"If you're sure, and I - I'd like to... well, if you're not adverse to it, I'd like to try to make our marriage work. If you want to, that is," he mumbled.

"It'd be," Harry yawned, turning fully on his side, "it'd be nice."

Percy moved closer, putting a hand on Harry's hip, over the blankets. "Is this okay?"

Harry nodded.

That night, both of then slept better than they ever had since the news of their engagement, and, when he woke up, Harry didn't not mind being entwined with Percy, he was rather comfortable as a pillow.

After that little talk, time seemed to blur for Harry, if asked, he would only remember snippets of those two or three days. He could remember warning Cedric about the dragons, and fretting about said dragon, and suddenly he was in front of one of the beasts, staring into it's reptilian face, filled with sharp teeth that seemed the size of his own fingers.

x

"What were you thinking?" Percy shouted, as he hauled Harry inside their rooms. The redhead was pale, shaking in a mixture of fright and rage over the display for the first task.

"Well, I had to get that damned egg! What was I supposed to do?" Harry shouted, his face red in anger as he glared at Percy.

Percy took a deep breath even as he glowered at the smaller teen. "You scared me half to death!" He hissed, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and staring into defiant green eyes. He swallowed the bile he felt rising in his throat. Harry could have died, he could have... and all because someone - "Don't do it again, swear to me you won't try and play the hero again, Harry!"

"It's a tournament, Percy, there's bound to be danger and -" Harry was silenced with a glare and a fingertip on his lips. Harry thought it was not fair how Percy could manipulate him or glare him into submission. It was probably because Percy used to be a prefect and former Head boy. Or maybe he was just too used to the twins.

"I know there's danger, but if... if you died..." he trailed off, anger not leaving his gaze. "Don't you ever, ever do that again! I'll train you myself if I have to!"

"Y-you'll train me?"

"I did get eleven NEWTs, Harry." Percy reminded him. "I'm becoming fond of you, and I'd rather not be a widower this early."

"Right... so you'll help me with the second task?"

Percy nodded, grabbed the golden egg, and opened it, spitting a curse when all he heard were loud shrieks. Wincing, he grabbed the end and tried to close it, only for the noise to get louder. Percy flinched and threw the egg, trying to get away from the noise. Admittedly it was a stupid thing to do, but then, Percy had the excuse of being a former Gryffindor.

Harry looked at Percy, clearly fighting a laugh that was threatening to overcome him.

"Well... that was interesting," Percy muttered, face red with embarrassment, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

x

"I think I've found it," Percy announced a week later, paging through a book on Transfiguration.

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked, going to sit next to his husband. Percy instinctively put an arm over his shoulders, tugging Harry closer.

"It's not foolproof, and we'll have to see what your form is, but if it's something aquatic or one that can live on dry land and in the water," he babbled as Harry leafed through the book.

It was on Animagus transformation.

"It's - I mean - my father, my father was one," Harry whispered, biting his lower lip as he unconsciously snuggled against the hard chest. "I'd be closer to him, in a way."

"H-he was? I didn't know that, well... even if we don't succeed and you can't use it for the task, I can help you train to become one if you want to," Percy whispered, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on Harry's shoulder.

"Would you?" Harry glanced at him with a shy smile, and Percy couldn't help but lean over slightly and give him a chaste kiss on his lips. He grinned when Harry turned red, his neck flushing in an extremely tempting way.

"Of course I will," Percy whispered. Glancing at Harry's red face, he felt a moment of discomfort, fearing he would be rejected for the kiss, "Was that okay?"

Harry just nodded, his face still flushed before he fled their quarters, leaving Percy alone to ponder the possible new development. He wouldn't be adverse to kissing Harry again.

Near Gryffindor tower, however, Harry was having a minor break down. Hurriedly stuttering the password, he quickly glanced around, before his eyes landed on Hermione who was bullying Ron into studying. He heard people congratulating him as he passed by, but he only had eyes for Hermione. As he neared, he silently willed Hermione to turn around so he wouldn't have to talk to Ron.

Hermione slowly turned around and her eyes lit up as she looked at him, "Harry!" she cried, already packing her stuff and leaving the table.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered, grabbing her free hand and dragging her from Gryffindor tower, leaving a puzzled Ron behind.

"And what do you need to talk about?" Hermione asked as soon as they entered the secluded part of the library.

"I - that is Percy, he sort of..." Harry blushed again, looking down at his hands to hide his discomfort. "He kissed me."

Hermione, who had been expecting this for a while simple asked, "So? What did you think? Did it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it was all right, just a bit sudden," Harry said, flushing a deeper shade of red.

"So you wouldn't mind if he did it again?" Hermione asked with an amused smile.

"I - I - no, I wouldn't complain." Harry leaned in closer, his blush fading. "It was just lips brushing lips, no tongue or anything, but it was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Well..." he trailed off with an amused grin, "let's just say that the Fred 'n George's remark of 'perfect Percy' isn't all that far off the mark."

"Y-you," Hermione gasped in delight, "you're beginning to like him!" Hermione cried as quietly as she could, this was huge, Harry didn't give himself freely, and he didn't let other people in without a good reason. For him to start liking Percy...

"We, we sort of reached an agreement to try and make this thing work. We can't get rid of the marriage unless the other dies -"

"Oh, Harry, that's awful!" Hermione interrupted, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in comfort.

"Yeah, it is, but we decided to make it work as best as we can. I suppose that kisses go along with it, right?"

x

"So, what's your form?" Percy asked. A few days after they had found the Animagus transformation, Harry had meditated after taking the vision-inducing potion Percy had made.

"I'm not sure, actually. Some sort of lizard, it was all slippery and wet. It came from a firestorm I saw it in the vision," Harry said, getting up from the floor and sitting on the couch, in front of his husband.

"I think you might be a salamander," Percy whispered, in awe. "Harry," he started, "every time a wizards turns into an animal they turn into a magical creature. Our magical core has to go somewhere after all, though it doesn't turn into a creature's magical core. If you're a salamander, you can swim, and no fire will ever be able to harm you, magical or not. It's perfect!" he cried, grabbing Harry and hugging him close.

They had come a long way in the previous week. Nothing earth shattering like sex, or even heavy petting, because they both new that Harry was too young for something like that. But there had been a few more kisses here and there. They were always chaste, and brief, but Percy would kiss Harry at least once a day, if only to offer comfort.

x

The weeks of training to transform into an Animagus were incredibly challenging. It took a lot out of Harry because it was a difficult spell, that usually only experienced wizards could manage, but Harry knew he could do it. He had mastered the Patronus after all. It also took a lot out of Percy's patience with him. Neither of them were an animagus and the only people whom Harry knew to be one, he couldn't ask. Professor McGonagall he couldn't ask because she would be accused of favouritism, and Sirius... well... that was a subject Harry had never approached with Percy.

It didn't help matters or moods when McGonagall suddenly came forth with the news that the school would host the traditional Triwizard Yule Ball and that the champions would have to open the ball with a dance. After the shock had settled in and Harry had finished cursing whoever it was that had put his name in the Goblet, he counted himself lucky, because of his marriage he already had a permanent date.

He casually dropped that news on Percy, news accompanied with a cheeky grin. Percy just rolled his eyes and muttered that he should have made Harry ask him anyway.

x

The Yule Ball went off without a hitch well... mostly. Harry went with Percy, Fleur went with Roger Davies, Cedric went with Cho and, to the surprise of everyone, Victor Krum went with Hermione.

Harry, however, could hardly pay attention to the evening. He was exhausted because of the magical training, and Percy had to, literally drag him around for the dance. Harry was thankful that Percy had cast subtle glamours on him to keep the evidence of Harry's exhaustion between them, and not announce it to the whole school or worse, leave evidence to the press.

There had been one awkward moment when they were seated at a table and were joined by Penelope Clearwater, Percy's former girlfriend. Actually, awkward didn't even begin to cover it. Penelope was now working at Percy's former position, as Mr. Crouch assistant. It was uncomfortable and Harry couldn't help but feel a mix of guilt and a bit jealousy.

The conversation was stilled between the three of them, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally allowed to leave the Great Hall and was led into the rose garden.

"No offence, but did we have to spend time with her?"

"No, not really, but she used to be a friend." Percy shrugged, not caring one way or the other. He had loved Penelope, and a part of him couldn't help but think of 'what ifs' about his future if he hadn't married Harry.

"Then why did I have to go through that?" Harry demanded, it had been awkward and uncomfortable, and Harry didn't want to repeat the experience if at all possible.

"It was just a chat Harry. I needed to know how she was doing."

"I got that from your questions, but why?"

"Harry," Percy said, frowning as he stared at Harry, "I was still dating her when I got the news that we were to be married. I had to break up with her and I wasn't sure she actually understood why I did it, or why I had to do it."

"You, y-you were... Oh God, I'm sorry," Harry whispered, staring at him with sympathetic eyes. "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault, Harry, I thought we went over that already. It has never been your fault. Your relatives? Sure. My father's fault for not reading what the hell he was signing? Absolutely! But it's not our fault! We've done nothing wrong, Squirt, nothing!"

"Squirt?" Harry protested, taking a step back.

"Well, you're all short and cuddly. It fits!" Percy grinned, opening his arms in blatant invitation. "Now come here, Squirt, it's almost Christmas and I have a gift for you."

Harry just muttered about genes making people freakishly tall as he stepped towards his husband, hesitantly hugging him around the waist. He relaxed as he felt a pair of arms enclose him in warmth, the lean body offering protection from the cold.

Slowly they began moving from side to side, dancing to a nonexistent rhythm. Making sure not to frighten him Percy lifted Harry's face, and leaned down, making his intent clear before finally claiming thin lips with his own. Percy's lips remained still, lingering in a chaste kiss before opening his mouth just a bit, the tip of his own tongue tracing Harry's lower lip.

Harry startled at new feeling. He had been used to the chaste kisses he had been receiving, but this was new. Harry opened his eyes to look at his husband as he leaned forward, letting his own tongue trace Percy's upper lip. His eyes lit up with mischief as he opened his mouth, drawing Percy's lip between his own and sucking it slightly.

Percy moaned at the sensation. He had thought only to further his and Harry's intimacy, with a proper kiss instead of the chaste ones, but hadn't expected Harry to tease him like that! Percy grinned into the kiss, hugging Harry even closer to himself. Percy opened his mouth, biting Harry's lower lip and getting a startled 'ah!' from his husband. And he took advantage of the opening, getting his first real taste of _Harry_.

Harry was dimly aware of his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he was properly kissed for the first time. His heart skipped a beat as his mouth was skilfully controlled by Percy, his tongue teasing Harry's own as they kissed.

They would have continued, but the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"That will be five points from Gryffindor for indecent behaviour, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered at them. "Return your own quarters, Yule is almost over." Severus Snape turned his back on them and stalked in the other direction.

Harry, blushing a bit and shivering from the cold, muttered about gits and overly large noses as he was led back to their room by an amused Percy.

Harry didn't receive his present until the next day. It was a potion, specially brewed to speed an Animagus transformation.

Harry hugged Percy, thanking him for his gift with a proper snogging session, which ended up with Harry flustered and Percy taking a cold shower.

x

Time seemed to move twice as fast after Yule. Harry's Animagus transformation came and went without much of a fuss, and the day of the second task seemed to loom closer and closer. Harry was worried about what would be taken from him, while Percy and Hermione tried to keep him calm, or at the very least, functional.

The morning of the second task dawned bright and as cold as February could be. Harry woke up late since Percy wasn't there to wake him. Harry hurried to the lake and noticed a lack of Hermione, but he still wasn't speaking to Ron, so he stepped up to the platform completely alone.

He listened with increasing horror as the Headmaster gave Harry an ultimatum: Get Percy out of the water or else he'd die.

He didn't waste any time as the bell sounded, as he quickly transformed into a salamander and dove in the lake.

It was weird, was all Harry could think as he swam through creatures and plant alike. It was like his bum had a mind of its own as it moved from side to side. He knew it was his tail, but it still felt as if he was shaking his behind left and right. Experimentally poking his tongue out, he was invaded with the smell of seaweed, fish, and human.

He followed the human scent, swimming just above the soil and ignoring everything else. As he got closer, he noticed the smell of 'human' was divided in four individual scents. One smelled like sunlight, another books. The last two smelled of fire and ink. Harry blinked in confusion before swimming closer. When he saw the four people tied up he let out what would be considered a snort, and he would have rolled his eyes if he could.

'Figures Hermione would smell like books,' he thought, as he moved forward, and began nibbling on Percy's rope. His hour was almost up, and he couldn't let Percy die! He couldn't! Harry needed him!

x

"Honestly, Harry, I'm fine!" Percy protested, cuddling the salamander draped over his chest, and smiling gently as his husband closed his eyes. Harry hadn't transformed back into a human, instead he had attached himself to Percy and refused to let go. He had even burned someone's hand when they had tried to get him to release Percy.

They were currently sitting on the loveseat by the window. Rather, Percy was lying down, wearing only a bathrobe and underwear. He imagined Harry was sulking in his current form, especially after being informed that no hostage had ever been in danger of dying due to the task.

Of course, it could also mean that he had finally realised that, with him being married, his spouse would be in constant danger as well.

"Come now, Squirt, stop sulking," he whispered, running his fingers over the slippery back of the salamander. The gentle gaze turned into a lecherous grin as he saw the underbelly turn a striped blue and green colour. "Ah, you like that, I thought I was making you uncomfortable." Percy shrugged, his eyes taking in the coloured belly of the usually black salamander.

When they had found out Harry would be able to turn into a salamander he had read everything he could about them. And he had discovered something that Harry had, apparently, overlooked. When certain subspecies of salamanders were ready to mate, they announced it to their partners or potential partners by changing colours to attract their attention.

Percy could barely contain his glee as he saw the effect _he_ was having on Harry. Not anyone else, it was _him_. It was _his_ presence, _his_ fingers, _his_ voice, _his_ body. Harry was getting horny, and it was because of him.

Of course, it was still too early to even think about claiming Harry like that, but he could always hope, right?

x

Ron watched from afar, as his older brother hung out with Harry. Of course, they were married now, and Percy had every right to be near Harry, but Ron couldn't help but feel left out. It had always been him, Harry and Hermione. They were the Gryffindor trio, there was room for other friends, of course, but the core was the three of them and only them. But now... it was Harry, Percy and Hermione. There seemed to be no place for Ron anymore.

At least until Hermione cornered him three days after the second task, her scowl rivalling Snape's, and her temper worse than Harry's on a moody day (and Ron knew, from personal experience, that Harry's moods were terrible!)

"Just what do you think you're doing Ronald Billius Weasley?" she hissed at him, resembling Harry when he was using Parseltongue. For a moment, Ron was honestly afraid that she would grab his ear like his mother used to do.

"W-what?" he stuttered, losing any trace of colour from his face.

"You're alienating Harry!" she yelled, throwing her hands into the air as if she was begging for patience.

"But - but Harry's -"

"Harry has done nothing to you, you bleeding idiot!" she hissed again, and Ron's eyes widened at the curse. Hermione never cursed. "Harry was forced to participate in this stupid tournament, had to get married because of some idiotic contract, and here you are, _alienating_ him!"

Ron could feel himself turning an unpleasant shade of red at the accusations, it was true of course but still! "He doesn't need me anymore!" he blurted out, loud enough to get unwanted attention. "He has Percy now doesn't he? He doesn't need me!" he shouted, turning on his heel and stalking away.

Or at least attempting to.

Hermione could be a strong girl if the situation called for it, or even if she was particularly frustrated because of 'girl problems'. It was just Ron's bad luck that she was pms-ing and the situation definitely called for a strong hand.

"Ron you stupid, stupid, stupid... boy!" she cried, as if the last word was the worst insult ever. "Harry's married! It doesn't mean Percy will take your place as his best friend! If anything he's feeling more alone now than ever!" Hermione shouted, dragging the wizard by the collar of his robes and into an empty classroom.

The next few minutes were a lesson in how to keep his ears from bleeding and a one-on-one lesson on how to do a perfect imitation of a tomato. Needless to say, later that same day Ron was being escorted by Hermione and the twins into Harry's quarters for a long overdue apology.

The rest of Gryffindor Tower decided to never get Hermione mad if at all possible.

x

The day of the third task started out normal, Harry was anxious and the rest of the Weasley family was trying to calm him down. Ron had offered to play chess and skip classes, while Percy had offered to sit with Harry while he lounged around in his salamander form. None of it had worked, not even when Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie had shown up later that day for a family reunion and tried to take his mind off of things.

Harry was grateful to them, he really was, but the only thing he wanted to do was hide in the Muggle world. So, when it was time for the third task, Harry could not help the bitterness he felt in his stomach, and he could not help but feel like crying at the unfairness of it all. Even though he would not let those tears fall.

x

_'__Kill the spare.'_

_'Now, Harry, we'll hold him off!'_

Harry woke in the infirmary, soaked in sweat and terrified. He launched himself out of the bed, sicking up all over the floor, not even listening as footsteps reached him. Voldemort was back, he was back and Cedric was dead, and it was his fault no matter what Percy, Hermione, or Ron said! Voldemort was back and Cedric was dead.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked sleepily. "Oh shit! Come here, Squirt."

He was lifted up, and onto the bed again, when a larger body lay next to him, whom he dimly realised was Percy. Harry turned to face the redhead, tear filled green eyes meeting tender blue.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, moving strands of hair from Harry's face. He had become fond of Harry since they'd been married. It wasn't love, not yet. But to see him suffering this much... and worst of all, Harry blamed himself for Voldemort's resurrection.

Percy hugged Harry closer at the hesitant nod, fingers lazily trailing the spinal cord. "It's not your fault, Harry. You only offered Cedric a chance to take the cup, and he did. If it's anyone's fault, it's Crouch Jr. for creating the Portkey and Dumbledore's for not checking the cup before it was placed."

"B-but I shouldn't have! I should've know!" Harry cried, new tears coming forth.

"Unless you're a Seer that can predict the future with impeccable accuracy, you couldn't have known anything. We were all fooled. Some results were better than others, but we were all tricked," Percy whispered.

"Better?" Harry asked, quietly.

"I don't regret marrying you, not one bit," Percy said as placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I don't regret it either," Harry whispered, falling asleep against a hard chest and caring fingers threading through his hair.

For the first time that summer, Harry didn't have nightmares.

Slowly things started to improved. It did help that they weren't at the Dursleys; Percy had blatantly refused to go into a muggle house just to watch his husband be abused and neglected and, for once winning over Dumbledore, they were at their own little apartment in Hogsmeade. Percy had gotten a part-time job at a local law firm in Liverpool and so Harry spent his days first visiting the Weasleys and during the afternoon with his husband, either together at home or seeing the sights of his homeland.

The nightmares started to go away, having a person reassuring him did help and a body to cuddle to after waking up, soaked in sweat and terrified, was a comfort Harry had never had. It was beyond nice.

When Dumbledore invited them to spend the end of the summer in the Order headquarters along with the Weasleys and Hermione, Harry refused. He was nice about wording it, but still he had to refuse. Both of them knew they would be kept in a tight leash if they went, and as such refused each invitation.

They didn't, however, refuse the offer of additional wards when it was offered.

Not that it would be needed. Harry and Percy left the apartment on the morning of September first and headed for King's Cross. Percy would be living with Harry again and would continue working with the law firm but, this time, the only special privilege they would have would be their own, fully furnished, quarters. There would be no more special meals delivered or even special passes for friends to stay beyond curfew.

They didn't really mind, just the fact that they would be in a room of their own would be more than enough. And so, they got on the train.

x

As the sounds of destruction came near their quarters Percy just rolled his eyes refusing to lift up his head, he didn't acknowledge Harry as the boy walked in, cursing his new DADA Professor. Sure Umbridge was unbearable and her definition of 'Professor' was a kindergarten teacher, and Harry did get a lot of detentions, but it was to be expected from a Ministry Lackey. Now if only Harry would learn how to deal with her!

Percy's working life was taking a turn. He had found out that he liked the Law firm, he liked the Justice system, even with its flaws, and so had taken to studying their books and regulation and trying to get into a good university, he didn't have -time- to spend on anything else. And so his life with Harry begun to take a turn for the worse.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Harry snarled at him. Great, it would be another one of those days.

Harry, while a sweetheart when they were alone with nothing to do, could turn into a growling little cunt when things didn't turn out the way he wanted to. With the Ministry denying Voldemort's return and The Prophet sprouting tales of lies and Harry being an attention seeking person, and with Umbridge at school, things were definitely not going the way the wanted to. And since they were married the one who had to listen to the growling, snarling, hormonal teen was Percy!

"Harry, I listened to you for the first two times, after that it got repetitive, so I stopped listening!" Percy snapped right back, only glancing at his spouse over the rim of his glasses. The only answer he got was the stomping of feet and the bang of their bedroom door.

Percy leaned back on the couch, taking of his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. How could their marriage have dissolved into this? Harry and him hardly ever talked anymore, they hardly interacted! He knew that part of the blame rested on his shoulders as well, he had been short with Harry, specially since he had begun working during the whole day, and studying and worrying and everything... it left him short tempered and stressed. And whenever Harry tried to get him to relax...

"Shit." Percy muttered, getting up and stopping at the door to their rooms. He stepped inside, taking out his day clothes, Harry was already laying down, nothing but a lump on their bed.

"Get out." He heard Harry clearly. He was not sleeping then.

"No, look at me, Harry." He said, sitting on their bed and tugging at Harry's shoulder.

"No! What do you want? Came to tell me how much of an insignificant person I am?" Harry said through his teeth, and Percy had to take a deep breath and ask for patience, specially when dealing with a teenager.

"Look at me, please Harry." It was the pleading that did it, and soon enough Harry was on his side, glaring at the redhead. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ignoring you, for being a prick. It's no excuse but... well, you know I've been busy. I think I've found something I actually like." He smiled wistfully to himself, before turning his attention to Harry again.

"It's not a good excuse," Harry said, after clearing his throat, "and I'm sorry too, I didn't want to snap at you like that but... but-"

"You're under pressure, I know." Percy muttered, laying on the bed and tugging Harry until the boy was laying down on his chest. "Still having problems with Umbridge and The Prophet?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think she's out to get me." Harry mumbled with a self-depreciating smile. "I have detention at least three times a week and, and I get no help from anyone! Aren't the Professors supposed to look out for the students?"

"Yes, yes they are. What's going on during detention?" Percy smiled at him, his hand touching Harry's back in a gentle caress, making the raven haired teen shiver.

"She's making me write lines with a special quill of hers, says she wants the message to 'sink in.'" Harry grumbled, hiding his head on Percy's chest, he was so weak! Why couldn't he do something about her? Why did none of his Professors noticed? Specially Snape! He had ruined a potion just the previous class due to blood leaking from his hand! Where did he think the blood had come from? His own storage?

"Special quill?" Percy asked, even as alarm bells started to ring with urgency on his mind. There were three kinds of special quills, and only one was harmless!

"Yeah, instead of ink, the quill gets blood from my hand, see?" Harry replied, at the same time as he showed his husband the back of his right hand.

In it was carved 'I must not tell lies' in Harry's handwriting.

Percy's vision seemed to tunnel as he stared at Harry's hand. Torture. That... that cow was torturing his Harry! He knew about blood quills, they were illegal, they were torture devices and the only ones who could use them, were the Goblins, under strict supervision, for special signatures. He could hear sounds coming from somewhere, like a growl, and it wasn't until Harry called him that he realised who had been growling.

"You're not having detention with her anymore." Percy growled, still glaring at the letters carved into Harry's flesh.

"But I have to! If I don't go, it means that I give up, it means that she wins! That the Ministry will win!" Harry cried shaking his head. To that, Percy could only sigh... the head of House Potter knew nothing about his own heritage, it made his heart twist painfully at that. There was nothing they could have done about the Tri-wizard tournament or even their marriage but this... this they could fight, they would fight!

"Harry, darling, what she's doing, it's torture. For that she can receive the Death Sentence, specially since it's with a minor." Percy sighed again, hugging Harry close to him. "I'll have to take a day off to take care of this, it's a good thing that tomorrow's Friday."

"What are you gonna do?" Harry had turned out to be such a tempting tease! Specially nibbling on his lower lip as he was.

"First, I'm gonna clarify with the Ministry that Umbridge's actions could be taken as the actions of the whole Ministry, then I'm going to challenge her to a duel over charges of torture of a minor and the Head of an Antediluvian House."

"Antediluvian? What does that mean?"

"It means that... you know the biblical flood?" Getting a nod from Harry, he continued the explanation, "it means that your line it's dated from even before that flood. It means that it has continued for over three to four thousand years, no one's really sure. Good thing you're not the only one to hold that status, there's two other families, the Hargreaves, their heir was born five years ago or so, and the Kokumo* family in Nigeria."

"That old? But I guess my line will die out, we're both male afterall." Harry shrugged, feeling somewhat desolated right now.

"You can always blood adopt a magical orphan," Percy choked out, his face going rather red. "There's always... I mean," and then he mumbled something Harry couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

Percy cleared his throat, looking at the ceiling, even as his face acquired another shade of red. "There's always that potion that makes pregnancy possible for males."

"What potion?"

"Nevermind what potion!" Percy mumbled, still rather red in the face, "first we'll have to deal with Umbridge! As I was saying, I'll challenge her to a formal duel, in front of the press."

"Can you win?"

"Eleven NEWTs, Harry, up to and including an O for Defence! I wouldn't say no to more training if you wanna go over it with me." Percy just had to grin at the blinding smile Harry gave him.

Harry leaned over a bit, giving his husband a chaste kiss on the lips. It was just a brush of lips on lips, but to them it meant much more.

"That's the first time you kissed me." Percy whispered, they were so close, there was no need to break the almost silence.

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry smiled, leaning over again to tentatively kiss Percy.

"Are you trying to tell me something, or are you just seducing me?" Percy teased, smiling at the boy he had come to like.

"I'm not sure... but all we've done is kiss, there's more than it, right? I mean, I've seen Seamus' magazines!" And Harry promptly blushed, his face going as red as Percy's hair.

"You did? Good..." Percy leaned forward a bit, capturing Harry's lips in one of those searing kisses that left the boy breathless, this time, however, he didn't stop, his hands moved under Harry's shirt, teasing the skin with fingertips, gripping Harry's hips and forcing a moving motion, at the same time pushing against the awakening penis. "Is that what you had in mind, my Harry?" Percy whispered against his lips.

Harry paused for a bit, before shaking his head. He leaned for another kiss, this time opening his mouth and laying completely on top of Percy, their hips moving together to get the best friction, and Harry's hand mapping his husband's chest, flicking a nipple with the tip of his finger, and getting a moan out of it.

"You tease!" Percy growled, turning them so Harry was under him, and peppering his face and neck with open mouthed kisses, his hand roaming, easily getting the shirt out of the way and then grabbing Harry's bum. "How far do you want to take it?" Percy asked, breathless.

"As far as we can go."

"It might hurt," Percy warned, "I'll try my best not to." And he kissed Harry again. Soon enough, both boys were lost in each other, the rest of their clothes discarded and there was only skin on skin and that feeling, if not love, then easy companionship and lust. Harry ended up on top of Percy, holding on to him with all of his strength.

The pain had been a given, but nothing unexpected, and soon enough they were moving together, in synchrony as they reached their sexual peek, with Harry howling his release and Percy whispering endearments to him.

It wasn't love, not yet, but they would get there.

x

They woke up in the morning, still entwined. Percy couldn't help but marvel at the change. Harry was still sleeping on top of him, his hair even more messy than usual. They stared at each other and Percy was the one to break the silence. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm... fine I guess? It's uncomfortable, but I'll live."

"I'm glad, go back to sleep for a bit, I need to take care of a few things." And Percy kissed him temple, sending Harry to sleep and getting his out of morning classes and thus, Umbridge.

He didn't wait for a proper appointment with the Minister. He didn't barge in either. Percy just asked Penelope to announce him and inform the man that he had some papers. Five minutes later, Percy was presenting a document for the Ministry of magic to sign up, it basically said that Umbridge was the official spokesperson on Hogwarts and that all of her actions could be deemed the Ministry's action. Oh he had no doubt that Lucius Malfoy would see the parchment, but, so far, he was only legalizing what should have been legalized since the beginning of term.

Overall the whole thing took little more than two hours, and Percy was happily whistling to himself as he entered Hogwarts again.

Harry, for his part, slept much, much later than usual. He woke up halfway through first class, Potions, and was delighted to find out that Percy had arranged so he would miss the morning classes. He had never had someone taking care of him. It was nice, specially considering the night before. He would have jumped up and down in glee if for that fact that he wasn't a girl, and had no idea how to inform his glee to the world at large.

During the brief recess during classes, Hermione and Ron came to see him, and while they could obviously notice something had happened to make their friend this happy, they chose not to intrude on his personal life with Percy, mostly because one should never, ever, ever hear anything about one's brother's sex life.

"So, what happened that you missed classes today?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Snape was grumbling to everyone who bothered to hear." Ron put in. "Apparently he couldn't assign detentions to you or something, what did you do?"

"Me? Nothing... Percy and I... well..." They both noticed the blush spreading and Ron feared the worse. "We talked." Both him and Hermione ignored Ron's cry of 'oh thank Merlin!' even if Harry felt it was pretty accurate. "We talked about things and... he said he'll take care of it." Harry beamed at them, showing them the note Percy had left.

_Harry~_

_By the time you'll wake up, I'll be at the Ministry. I talked to Dumbledore and he gave you permission to miss the morning classes, also I'll follow you to detention today, like we talked, remember?_

_~Percy_

"And what is he gonna do?" Ron asked, staring at the note. He knew Percy could be caring, and it was good that he was treating Harry well, otherwise...

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see!"

x

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, you can leave now." Ms. Umbridge said with what looked like an attempt at a smile. "I can take care of Mr. Potter on my own."

"It's Mr. Potter now, Ms. Umbridge." Percy noted disinterested, looking around her office and transfiguring two chair, one for himself and another for Harry. "I'm glad to say that Harry will not be serving detention with you tonight, in fact, I'd wager that he won't be serving any detention at all at your hands." He smiled at the woman.

"Excuse me?" Dolores whispered, her temper already starting to rise, how dare this... this boy come here and challenge her authority!

"You're not deft, so I'm sure you've heard me. I've come to challenge you to a duel, in my husband's name, on the accusations of torture."

"What? What lies has he been telling you? Torture? Preposterous!"

"As I'm sure you're aware, the blood quill can be only be used by goblins and only on special circumstances, otherwise, forcing someone, specially a minor, constitutes in torture, Ms. Umbridge, and I've seen the marks on Harry's hand."

"Those are lies, I've never... I would never torture a child!" She denied.

Harry was clenching his fists, how dare she deny it! Would Percy believe her? He couldn't! Harry was telling the truth! He wouldn't lie, not about this! It was too important. Harry would never lie about important stuff.

"If you say so, but I believe my husband. I'm sure you can present proof against it, if you have any that is." Percy held back that sneer that wanted to make itself know. It wouldn't do to provoke her even more. Standing up, and holding his wand, Percy pointed it at her, the wand glowing with an eerie light. "Ms. Umbridge, I, Percy Potter, husband and protector of Harry James Potter, Head and Scion of the Antediluvian and Eminent House of Potter, challenge you to a honour-bound duel, on the charges of torture against my husband. My terms are as follow, there shall be no seconds, and only you, actin on behalf of Minister Fudge and his administration, will be permitted to duel. The duel is set for this Sunday, at 1300 hours, at the Great Hall." And Percy helped his gobsmacked husband to get up, and led him from the room.

"Harry's part of an Antediluvian House? Why didn't you tell me mate?" Ron shouted in astonishment, as soon as he read the Prophet the next day. Harry noticed that everything Percy had told him was there in the Prophet, every word of the challenge, including the name of his house.

"I.. I didn't really know." Harry mumbled around the toast he was nibbling on. "Percy had to tell me."

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked, for once having to pry the newspaper from Ron's hands. "It's all the same, isn't?"

For once the roles were reversed, and Harry was amused that Ron obviously knew something that Hermione didn't.

"Of course not! The Antediluvians..." And Harry ignored their banter/explanation while he glanced at the head table, Umbridge was visibly fuming, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked tired and Snape, as always, looked like he has swallowed a whole lemon. The difference, this time, was that Hagrid was staring at him, and then at the paper his face a mix of anger and shame. What had happened? Why was that look directed at him?

Harry chanced a look at the Slytherin table, he gave a discreet nod to Nott and Zabini, he had no quarrel with them. When he glanced at Malfoy however... Harry couldn't help the vindictive grin that spread across his face, he wanted to rub it on the ferret's face that yes, besides the whole 'boy-who-lived' crap, he was from a family that, age wise... well, there was no place for the Malfoys. But he had promised Percy that he wouldn't do that, he was better than Malfoy. He couldn't, however, resist sticking his tongue out at the platinum blonde when Malfoy turned to glare at him.

"-all right? Harry?"

"Mate?"

"Look at Hagrid, he's glaring at me."

"What for?"

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, poking Harry's side.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Hey, did my brother really challenge Umbridge?" Ron asked, and the trio couldn't help but notice the sudden attention they were getting from everyone.

"Yeah, did our big brother-"

"-Perfect Prefect Percy-"

"-really challenge Umbridge?" The twins asked, showing up behind Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, he did." Harry grinned at them... if only the twins knew! On the other hand, it was best to keep their marriage life as private as possible around the twins. "He went with me to Umbridge's office, for detention you know..." And Harry went on to say what had happened.

x

Hagrid seemed to be flustered when Harry went to visit him with Hermione, Ron and the twins had left them alone to go and hunt Percy – though Harry doubted they would find him.

"Hagrid? Can we come in?" Hermione asked.

As soon as they were sitting, Hagrid begun questioning Harry and Hermione about their day, nothing but 'how are you' and 'fine' until the Prophet was mentioned.

"How did'ye know 'bout the Antediluvians anyway, Harry?"

"Percy told me."

"He did? Good, good, and are you two getting along?"

"Yeah, he can be really caring sometimes." Harry smiled to himself, him and Percy had another bound of lovemaking, and only because Harry pushed for more, since Harry was still sore from his first time, Percy had insisted that they reverse the roles, this time with Harry being on top, so to speak. He had been a bit put out that Percy wasn't a virgin, but then... his redhead was twenty, not fifteen.

"Good; ye know, I have'ta ask yer forgiv'ness, Harry, when we firs' met, ye remember the day, right?" Boy did he ever! It was implanted on his brain like a firemark.

"What about it Hagrid?" Hermione asked, looking between the wizard beside her and the half-giant.

"Well... when I learne' that ye knew nothing about anything, I forgo' ta tell ye about sumethin'."

"The Antediluvian thing?"

"Ya, that... I forgo' 'bout it! I'm sorry!" And the half-giant burst into tears.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, it was Hagrid? Hagrid was the one responsible to tell him about his roots and he forgot to say just how old his family was? There were three families, how could he forget about where the Potter stood?

"Err... right, Hagrid, we just came to see how you were, really... we'll be going now." And both teens quickly made themselves scarce.

'Hagrid?' Hermione mouthed, looking to be on the verge of laughing herself sick.

Harry could only nod.

x

Sunday dawned bright and cold, Harry and Percy were snuggling on their bed under a mountain of blankets, they had taken to sleeping in the nude no point in putting clothes on if they would only be removed during the night. Percy had demonstrated the delights of bare skin and a warm tongue to Harry during the night, now they were entwined, both awake and both in different states of nervousness because of the duel.

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered, turning around to face his redhead.

"As ready as I can be."

"What happens if you lose?"

"Then we'll have to make a statement, saying that we were wrong about the D-" Percy cleared his throat, "about Voldemort's resurrection. If we win, however," he continued before Harry could make an scene about how they were right and not sprouting lies like the Ministry. "If we win, Fudge will have to step down from his position."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well... Umbridge is his official spokesperson here at Hogwarts, by torturing you with that foul device, Fudge is saying that he's okay with torturing minors. The fact that you come from the most ancient of houses cannot be overlooked either. So he either steps down and acknowledges that you were right, or he.." Percy stopped, thinking. "No, I don't think there's another option for him."

"You better win them!" Harry mock-glared at him. "If you do, I'll show you what I learned yesterday night."

"You will?" Percy leered at him, making Harry flush in a way that was unbearably tempting. As a result, they late for breakfast, and had to be served brunch instead.

The press was there, along with the Minister himself and the heads of department – Percy tried not to glare at his father while Harry gave Mr. Weasley a discreet wave – all of the Professors were there along with the students and a few Hogsmeade residents and owners from the shopping district.

At 12:50pm Percy got up, nodding at Dumbledore, who quickly transfigured the head table into a podium proper for duels. Percy shred his robes, standing in simple jeans and t-shirt, his wand in hand as he stared at his opponent. Madam Umbridge was getting Auror counsel at the last minute, glaring hatefully at Percy and then at Harry, she was wearing her usual pink robes. Harry thought that the robe would look cute on Hermione or Pavarti, but Umbridge made the piece hideous!

"Mate? What is it?" Ron asked. His face puzzled as he stared at Harry.

"Just an odd thought."

"What?"

"I never thought I would feel pity for a piece of clothing, that's all." Harry shrugged, watching as Professor Sinistra stepped up in the podium, eyeing both participants. At 1300 it begun.

Harry couldn't help but think that Umbitch hadn't stood a chance, and he was rather proud of the way Percy held himself. As it was, the duel was over in just five spells.

The first was an _Expelliarmus_, thrown by Umbridge, which Percy dodged.

The second and third were _Firaga_ by Umbridge, which Percy counteracted with _Protego_

The fourth and fifth were Percy's, a _Nevasca maxima_ and another _Expeliarmus_

Harry was the first to cheer, followed by all the lions. He couldn't help but hug his redhead in the middle of the Great Hall. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my dear, you deserve it." And he kissed Harry, in the middle of the cheering crowd.

**Some years later:**

"Potter, Andrew James!" Neville Longbottoms, the Deputy Headmaster, shouted the name of his first nephew. He made sure to pay attention to the boy as he put on the hat. He looked so much like a younger Harry, only he had Percy's steel blue eyes. A few moments under the hat and little Andie got that face of wonder all first years had on their first night at Hogwarts, a look that said 'I belong here!'

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and his former house went up in applause, even as Andie's black robe changed to crimson and gold.

"Potter, Jonathan William!" Neville shouted next, and the hall went eerily quiet again. He knew that Johnny was the shy one between the twins, and it wasn't likely that he would end up in Gryffindor, he just hopped Andie wouldn't cause a scene, he had the famous Weasley temper, while Johnny, aside from Harry's eyes, also inherited his stubbornness.

"Ravenclaw!"

Neville noticed the looks exchanged by the twins and the thumbs up from Andie. Yes, they would be fine, and Harry and Percy would be tickled pink with pride.

_Elsewhere~_

The sounds of passion coming from the master bedroom were unusual, usually there was a silencing charm keeping Harry's wails from reaching the rest of the house, but they were alone now, the children at Hogwarts and there was no one that could hear them.

With a cry they expressed the end of their lovemaking, and Percy, now much older but still looking around his thirties, rolled Harry to face him, the face that had become so dear to him. He couldn't help but be thankful to his father's misguided signature, he was glad that he had decided to take a chance, to try and make their marriage work. Now, after all those years, he had in his arms the most impressive and loving creature that magic had ever created, his beloved Harry.

"Are you better now? Still anxious?" Percy asked, peppering Harry's face with kisses.

"A bit, I can't wait until Neville sends me the memory of their sorting, I know they'll be fine, but still!"

"Shh, I'm worried too, love. But they'll be fine, there's no one who would even dare to harm them."

"I know, but I can't help it!" Harry mock growled at him, the Unspeakable tugging his husband closer, giving his beloved redhead open mouthed kisses.

"Again?" Percy asked, amused.

"In a bit, let me regain my strength." Harry smiled, that shy smiled that had wormed itself into Percy's heart and stayed there forever more.

"All right, my darling." Percy entwined their fingers, giving it three squeezes even as he kissed his Harry. Harry answered in kind, three squeezes and a chaste kiss.

Three squeezes, three words, one meaning:

_'I love you'_

*Kokumo, according to Namesite, means 'This one will not die' rather fitting, isn't it? As for Hargreaves... a cookie to anyone who finds out where it came from! (Momo, you don't count!)


End file.
